Tú eres mi héroe, a tu manera
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Dos años tras la salvación del reino de Lorule, las cosas empiezan a cambiar para Ravio y la Princesa Hilda. Los lazos entre ambos se hacen más y más estrechos, pero las escapadas de Ravio y el que frecuentemente vuelva cansado o con golpes empiezan a preocuparla. ¿Por qué lo hace? Post ALBW. Imagen de portada por danielschacht en DeviantArt.


**Tú eres mi héroe, a tu manera**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Castillo del Reino de Lorule…**_

Para muchos sería extraño apreciar algo tan sencillo como el amanecer de un nuevo día. Pero para la Princesa Hilda, cada nuevo amanecer desde aquel fatídico día era un verdadero regalo. Después de siglos y siglos de ir cayendo lentamente en la oscuridad y acercarse cada vez más al borde de la destrucción, no podía sentirse más feliz de ver que la luz y la esperanza regresaban lentamente tanto al reino como a su pueblo.

En retrospectiva, Hilda no pudo creer lo cerca que estuvo de caer en un abismo sin retorno, al cometer un acto tan terrible o más que aquellos que sus antepasados habían cometido en su búsqueda por hacerse con la Trifuerza de Lorule. En lugar de buscar una solución a su crisis, simplemente quería arrojársela a otros. Con ese motivo, se aprovechó del joven héroe del otro reino para que encontrase los fragmentos de la Trifuerza y completara la pieza que le faltaba. Cegada por su desesperación, se dejó manipular por Yuga y sus ambiciones, y no se dio cuenta de ello sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde y este se apropió de los fragmentos para él, revelando que todo ese tiempo ella no fue más que un simple peón de su juego. Si el héroe de Hyrule no lo hubiese derrotado, habría permanecido como una pintura viviente, fusionada con Yuga y Ganon por toda la eternidad. Un destino peor que la muerte, si acaso había tal cosa.

No entendió hasta dónde habían llegado sus acciones realmente sino hasta que supo lo que había sucedido. Ravio, ese joven alegre aunque algo asustadizo que la había servido durante tanto tiempo, pero al no tener el valor para confrontarla directamente, simplemente desapareció y buscó a alguien que pudiera detenerla de cometer un terrible error. Se consideraba a sí mismo un cobarde, pero ella se atrevería a discrepar. Quizás no fuese un luchador, pero tuvo que tener mucho valor para encontrar la manera de encararla y decirle sus verdades como lo hizo. Y a pesar de todo, no fue por nadie más, solo por ella…

 **…**

 _Después de enviar a Link y Zelda a través del portal en el antiguo reino sagrado de Lorule para que se salvaran, Hilda y Ravio no pudieron hacer otra cosa que quedarse en el punto más alto del reino, viendo como el cielo cada vez se oscurecía, y la tierra se hundía y se agrietaba. Su destino estaba sellado. Lorule y todos sus habitantes, incluyéndolos a ellos, estaban condenados._

 _\- Hicimos lo correcto, Princesa Hilda. – le aseguró el joven mirándola con compasión. – No valía la pena._

 _\- Ya lo sé. – dijo ella con tristeza. – Aun así, me duele pensar que les fallé a todos. A mi pueblo, a mi reino… y también a mí misma._

 _\- Condenar a otro reino a la destrucción no nos haría mejores que sujetos como Yuga. – le dijo él. – Eso nos habría convertido en algo peor que él._

 _Hilda desvió la mirada, y vio a lo lejos como mucha gente había decidido afrontar su destino con dignidad. Sabían que no tenían salvación, así que simplemente se agruparon para pasar sus últimos momentos con sus seres queridos. Ella, siendo la única sobreviviente de la familia real de Lorule, no tenía a nadie, y todos sus sirvientes ya se habían ido, fuese porque los echó al no estar de acuerdo con sus planes, o porque se fueron por voluntad propia al no querer tomar parte en ello. Ravio era el único que se había quedado. De hecho, era el único que jamás la abandonó, aunque ella no lo supiera._

 _\- Ravio… ¿puedo pedirte algo? – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos._

 _\- Lo que usted ordene, Princesa. – replicó él, inclinándose._

 _\- No, esto no es una orden. – aclaró Hilda, negando con la cabeza. – Es una simple petición._

 _Era muy extraño, durante toda su vida había creído estar sola. Nunca tuvo amigos, y sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña, producto de enfermedad y tal vez también de la desesperanza que plagaba al reino desde entonces. Pero él estuvo allí todo ese tiempo, aunque ella no le dio la importancia que se merecía. Tal vez fuera demasiado tarde, pero al menos sabría que no se fue sin al menos demostrárselo una vez._

 _\- ¿Te quedarías conmigo ahora? – le preguntó extendiéndole la mano. – No quiero estar sola._

 _Ravio miró la mano, y después la vio a los ojos. Hilda podía sentirlo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salírsele, pero ya no intentaría retenerlas. Si su fin se acercaba, ¿qué sentido tenía reprimir sus verdaderos sentimientos? No le importaba que la viese llorar, por una vez en la vida quería demostrar cómo se sentía sin ocultarse tras esa máscara estoica que había mantenido durante tanto tiempo._

 _Algo dudoso, Ravio estiró su mano para tomar la de ella. Hilda notó que su mano, incluso en medio de la fría atmósfera que los rodeaba en ese momento, estaba inusualmente cálida. Era muy reconfortante, y la princesa se permitió sonreír un poco con gratitud, antes de acercarse a él y lanzarse hacia su pecho, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero él no la alejó._

 _\- No me dejes, por favor… – susurró mientras sollozaba._

 _\- No lo haré. – le aseguró él, correspondiéndole a su abrazo. – Me quedaré con usted hasta el final._

 _\- ¿Lo prometes?_

 _\- Lo prometo._

 _Incluso mientras el mundo se deshacía a pedazos a su alrededor, incluso aunque sabía que su fin era inminente, de alguna manera se sentía segura y protegida en ese momento. Tal vez ya no había salvación para ellos, pero al menos no estaría sola en sus últimos momentos. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder agradecérselo como se lo merecía._

 _Y de repente, la tierra bajo los pies se sacudió violentamente, haciendo que Ravio cayera hacia atrás por un momento. E igual de rápido, empezó a dejar de temblar, y una luz empezó a brillar cerca de ellos. Las grietas en el último portal que usaron para enviar a Zelda y Link de regreso a Hyrule empezaron a hacerse más y más grandes, hasta que la enorme tabla de piedra estalló en pedazos, dando paso a un resplandor como nunca habían visto._

 _\- Princesa, eso es…_

 _\- No puedo creerlo… – dijo Hilda llevándose las manos a la boca y mirando hacia el cielo._

 _Unos triángulos invertidos oscuros comenzaron a materializarse encima de ellos, y poco a poco, estos fueron llenándose con unos fragmentos de luz dorada. Una luz dorada que ambos reconocieron perfectamente. Era la luz de la Trifuerza, la misma que vieron en la Trifuerza de Hyrule. El resplandor se hizo cada vez más y más intenso a medida que estos se llenaban, hasta completarse totalmente y lanzando un estallido de luz que dispersó las tinieblas a su alrededor. El cielo, cubierto de nubes negras, dio paso a rayos de un sol matutino como no se había visto en siglos, hasta volverse de un azul tan radiante como lo vio Ravio en Hyrule, y como Hilda solo había visto en antiguos grabados y pergaminos. La tierra roja y muerta, empezó a tornarse verde y llena de vida. Las grietas en el suelo comenzaban a cerrarse y ellos no eran los únicos que lo notaban._

 _En cuestión de minutos, todo el daño sufrido por siglos de decadencia en Lorule desapareció. La gente comenzó a gritar de alegría. Nadie lo podía creer. Pero Hilda y Ravio sabían perfectamente lo que había sucedido. Link y Zelda debían haber utilizado su propia Trifuerza para restaurar la de ellos. Y al hacerlo, los habían salvado a todos. La joven regente de Lorule volvió a dejar salir sus lágrimas, pero esta vez ya no más de tristeza y desesperación. Lo único que había en ellas ahora era alegría y gratitud._

 _\- Gracias, Princesa Zelda, muchas gracias. Y gracias también a ti, Héroe de Hyrule. ¡Gracias, Link!_

 _Sabía que no podían oírla en ese momento, pero eso poco le importaba. Los habían salvado de un destino terrible, y sabía que de algún modo, sus palabras de gratitud llegarían hasta ellos. Ravio tenía razón. Si había otra forma, y no hubo necesidad de sacrificar a nadie para salvarlos a todos._

 **…**

Habían transcurrido ya dos años desde entonces. Aun con la restauración de la tierra misma, iba a ser mucho más difícil restaurar la esperanza de la gente después de tanto tiempo en esa progresiva decadencia. El que el héroe de Hyrule hubiese sembrado la semilla con sus acciones definitivamente les ayudaba, pero ahora la responsabilidad recaía en ella. Sin embargo, no sentía que podía hacerlo sola, y aunque contaba con Ravio para apoyarla, por alguna razón no siempre estaba disponible.

\- Ravio… ¿qué has estado haciendo estos últimos meses? – se preguntaba.

Aunque había invitado a Ravio a vivir en el castillo con ella, el joven se había rehusado, argumentando que prefería seguir viviendo en su humilde pero cómodo hogar. Lo extraño era que, muchas veces al ir a visitarlo no se encontraba allí. Simplemente encontraba una nota diciendo que había salido y que volvería más tarde. Al principio no le molestaba, pero poco a poco estas "escapadas" suyas se hicieron más y más frecuentes, y muchas veces cuando lo veía se notaba cansado, y a veces hasta golpeado. Ravio siempre ponía alguna excusa, como que se cayó o algo así, pero cada vez estas eran más ridículas e improbables, y la frecuencia con que estaban sucediendo la tenía realmente preocupada.

Mirando abajo vio que el muchacho se acercaba hacia el portón del castillo. Había venido precisamente hoy pues ella quiso invitarlo a cenar para conversar. En esos últimos dos años los dos se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, al grado que Hilda había comenzado a verlo menos como su sirviente y más como su primer amigo… y quizás algo más. Todo había comenzado en aquel momento, cuando él no la dejó sola cuando su fin parecía inminente. Ese solo gesto despertó algo en el corazón de la joven regente, un sentimiento que le llevó tiempo comprender, pero que ya había aceptado.

* * *

 _ **A la hora de la cena…**_

Afortunadamente para Hilda, de los pocos sirvientes que se habían quedado en el castillo estaban los cocineros. Desde que la Trifuerza fue restaurada, había mejores y más abundantes presas para cazar y capturar, y las cosechas de los granjeros habían empezado a florecer como nunca. Con todo, Hilda no se daba grandes banquetes, pero algo era seguro, no le gustaba cenar sola, y siempre que tenía oportunidad, le gustaba invitar a Ravio para que la acompañara.

Al principio era una forma de acercarse más y podían hablar como buenos amigos, pero en los últimos meses, Ravio se había puesto bastante distante, literal y figurativamente. Ya casi no hablaban a menos que ella le preguntara algo, y Ravio prefería comer a una distancia de unas tres o cuatro sillas. De hecho, intencionalmente Hilda había mandado confeccionar una mesa más corta que dejaba para los días que invitaba a Ravio a cenar con ella y que este no tuviera excusa para alejársele. Esto además le permitió verlo más detenidamente, y notar que tenía unas cuantas marcas de golpes en la cara.

\- Ravio. – le dijo para llamar su atención. – Otra vez volviste con el labio roto.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada por un momento, y disimuladamente se tocó en el lugar donde tenía el susodicho golpe, para luego seguir cortando con el cuchillo y tenedor la presa de pavo que estaba comiendo.

\- Cada vez se hace más frecuente. – insistió la princesa. – ¿Por qué siempre vuelves cansado o con marcas de golpes?

\- Princesa Hilda, no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse. – dijo Ravio, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso si ni siquiera me dices qué es? ¿Acaso estás metido en algo malo? – le preguntó, tratando de controlar la intranquilidad de su voz.

\- ¡No! – dijo él, alzando la voz, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca al darse cuenta. – Disculpe. No, le aseguro que no es así.

Hilda suspiró. ¿Por qué había estado tan distante últimamente? Ella podría fácilmente utilizar su posición de autoridad para obligarlo a que se lo dijera, o sacárselo a alguno de sus conocidos. Pero no, su sentido de la moral y el honor no le permitiría hacer eso. Así que simplemente, estaba en tratar de convencerlo de que se lo dijera él mismo por las buenas.

\- Ravio,… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? – intentó decirle.

\- Sí lo sé, y le aseguro que no es nada de lo que deba preocuparse. – dijo él, terminando de comerse su ración en casi tres bocados rápidos. Por lo visto quería un pretexto para marcharse. – Gracias por la comida, con su permiso.

Dicho esto, recogió su plato y se dirigió a entregárselo a uno de los sirvientes cuando ya venía a recogerlo. Sin más qué hacer, abandonó el comedor y salió a toda prisa. Hilda todavía tenía su platillo a medio terminar, y de pronto tras no haber podido entablar una conversación con Ravio tal como quería no se sentía más con apetito.

\- Ya estoy satisfecha, puedes llevártelo. – le dijo al sirviente, y este recogió el plato

La princesa se quedó viendo hacia la puerta del comedor por la cual Ravio se había marchado. Todavía no había podido lograr que él le dijera nada, y no entendía por qué. ¿Acaso por más que se esforzara no lograría que Ravio confiase en ella aunque fuese un poco? En el fondo no podía culparlo; después de todo se había dejado manipular fácilmente por Yuga. Pero al menos lo estaba intentando.

Ravio tenía derecho a sus secretos, pero cuando esos secretos le hacían volver agotado y lastimado, definitivamente eran motivo para que ella se preocupara. En vista de las circunstancias, por lo visto no le quedaba otra alternativa. No parecía apropiado ese tipo de comportamiento, pero si él no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada, lo único que le quedaba era averiguarlo ella misma.

\- Ravio… ¿qué has estado haciendo, y por qué me lo ocultas?

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

Casi no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer esto. La joven princesa se había levantado bastante temprano aquel día, con la intención de seguir a Ravio a escondidas y averiguar qué estaba haciendo durante sus escapadas. Se sentía como una niña a punto de hacer una travesura o algo así. A pesar de todo, estaba determinada. Oculta detrás de la colina, esperó hasta que vio abrirse la puerta de la entrada. Había estado la noche anterior en la posada del pueblo de incógnita, y por una pequeña cantidad, convenció al posadero de que no revelase su identidad. Lo menos que quería era que se armara un desorden y mucho menos alertar a Ravio.

\- "¿En qué estás metido?" – se preguntó Hilda. Ella no creía que fuese algo malo, pues si bien le gustaba el dinero, siempre se lo ganaba de manera honesta.

El pelinegro salió de su casa, y mirando a ambos lados como para asegurarse que nadie lo seguía, se puso en marcha. Hilda alcanzó a notar que en las manos llevaba una espada envainada. ¿Cuándo la habría conseguido? Con mucho cuidado, la joven princesa siguió a su amigo a distancia segura, tratando de no perderlo de vista, pero no era sencillo. Andarse con esa capa y capucha era difícil, pues aunque él no supiera que era ella, el disfraz era demasiado sospechoso si veías que alguien te seguía con ese atuendo.

Por fortuna, Ravio no se volteó a ver hacia atrás en ningún momento, y fue al poco rato que Hilda se percató que estaban dirigiéndose hacia el oeste, más específicamente hacia los bosques, antes llamados Bosques de Osamentas, pero que ahora se habían vuelto verdes y vibrantes, aunque seguían tan espesos y oscuros que era difícil navegar por ellos. En dos ocasiones, la capa de Hilda se atoró en algunas ramas, y tenía que mirar constantemente al suelo para evitar tropezarse con algunas raíces. La peor parte, no tenía idea de a dónde iba. Sin embargo, al acordarse de que llevaba esa espada, un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

\- Pensándolo bien… en el pueblo escuché rumores de un maestro espadachín que estableció su lugar no hace mucho. – dijo la princesa en voz baja. – ¿Podría ser que…?

Parecía una pista vaga, pero no había preguntado dónde estaba ese maestro espadachín. Sin embargo, una corazonada le decía que tal vez era a ese lugar hacia donde se dirigía, así que continuó siguiéndolo, aunque casi lo perdió de vista varias veces. Era una suerte que usara su ropa púrpura y bufanda para sobresalir entre el verde de los bosques, así cuando empezó a caminar en dirección norte ella no se perdió.

Finalmente, después de al menos una hora de caminar, salieron en un claro. Hilda sabía perfectamente que este lugar era anteriormente una de las mazmorras donde ella aprisionó a uno de los sabios de Hyrule mientras engañaba al héroe en su cruzada. La mazmorra era historia ahora, y en su lugar, se había levantado lo que parecía un gran edificio, propio de una academia de espadachines, y con toda certeza, varios discípulos en aquel momento se encontraban ejercitándose con las susodichas armas, bajo la tutela de un hombre alto, delgado, y de cabello largo y rubio que los dirigía. La túnica que llevaba definitivamente lo delataba como el maestro a cargo.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – se preguntó la princesa, mirando curiosa el lugar. – ¿Ravio acaso viene aquí a entrenar?

Por fin todo empezaba a tomar sentido. Esto era lo que había estado haciendo Ravio los últimos meses. Varios discípulos se encontraban haciendo ejercicios de entrenamiento con muñecos de práctica, o estaban enfrascados en combates entre ellos. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo vio salir, ya vestido con el uniforme de los discípulos y con una espada de entrenamiento. Esta era más corta que las que usaban tradicionalmente los caballeros, y estaba hecha de madera, con punta alisada y sin filo para evitar heridas graves. Aun así, en forma y peso trataba de reproducir las reales lo más posible para aprender bien los movimientos.

\- Muy bien, Ravio, hoy te tocará conmigo. – dijo el maestro espadachín, tomando su propia arma. – Atácame con todo lo que tengas.

\- ¡Sí, maestro Tesshin! – dijo Ravio, poniéndose en guardia. Hilda miró con atención. La postura de combate de Ravio denotaba un claro estilo básico de esgrima enseñado a los principiantes, a partir del cual se desarrollaría después un estilo propio, pero eso solo con suficiente experiencia.

En cuanto el llamado maestro Tesshin dio un paso al frente, Ravio inmediatamente levantó su espada para lanzarse a atacar de frente con un tajo vertical a la cabeza. El maestro hizo un bloqueo horizontal para detener el golpe y desvió la espada de su oponente sin muchas dificultades. El ataque fue veloz, pero no tuvo mucha fuerza. Ravio después se lanzó con un combo de tres estocadas hacia el pecho que el instructor esquivó retrocediendo y se giró para ponerse detrás de él, dándole un ligero toque con el plano de su hoja detrás de la cabeza.

\- Si este fuera un combate real ya estarías muerto. – le dijo con severidad. – No te lances a atacar de ese modo y descuides tu defensa, especialmente en tu punto ciego.

\- Lo siento, maestro. – dijo Ravio, volviéndose a poner en guardia.

\- Oiga, maestro, no tiene por qué molestarse. – intervino otro de los discípulos, uno de aspecto algo mayor que Ravio, más alto y de cabello castaño oscuro algo largo. – Déjeme a mí ser su oponente.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Virion? – preguntó el instructor.

\- Descuide, no voy a ser muy duro con él.

A Hilda no le gustó el tono de esa última frase, y de lo que pudo ver en la expresión de Ravio, a él tampoco. El maestro Tesshin estaba algo indeciso, pero finalmente consintió y dejó que el llamado Virion tomara su lugar en la lección para Ravio. El pelinegro, pidió entonces que en ese caso le trajeran una espada más grande, una de mandoble bastante larga y ancha. Mirando fijamente a su oponente, la apretó tan fuerte como pudo.

\- ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

A esta señal Ravio se lanzó a atacar primero. Virion no hizo más que permanecer firme y usar su propia espada para repeler los ataques de Ravio sin moverse de su sitio, mientras este desesperadamente intentaba romper su defensa. El pelinegro era persistente, pero sus movimientos eran algo torpes y predecibles, en gran parte a raíz del tamaño de la hoja que intentaba blandir, incluso con ambas manos.

\- Oye, claramente esa no es el arma para ti. – dijo Virion en tono ligeramente burlón.

\- ¡Habla menos y pelea más! – dijo Ravio, sin dejar de atacar.

El asalto continuó de la misma forma como por un minuto más, hasta que finalmente Virion se cansó de la monotonía y decidió terminarlo dándole a Ravio un golpe en el codo para aturdirle el brazo, lo que le permitió tirarle de las manos el arma con un solo movimiento. El maestro Tesshin estuvo a punto de declarar a Virion ganador, pero para sorpresa de todos, Ravio pidió otra oportunidad. No quería dejar las cosas así.

Igual que antes, Ravio empezó atacando primero, esta vez, como pudo notarlo Hilda, con un poco más de fuerza y agresividad que antes, pero sin tener éxito en romper la defensa de Virion. Finalmente, los dos trabaron sus espadas y Ravio comenzó a empujar con fuerza.

\- No sirves para esto. – murmuró Virion.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Acéptalo, tú no naciste para pelear. – insistió Virion. – No lo tienes dentro de ti.

Y diciendo esto, empujó a Ravio para atrás, y cuando este trató de golpearlo de nuevo, Virion le mandó un golpe directo a la rodilla, y le puso la punta de su espada enfrente del rostro. De nuevo, el maestro Tesshin volvió a intervenir.

\- ¡Alto! Claramente Virion es el vencedor de este…

\- ¡Una oportunidad más! – pidió Ravio. – Solo una. Por favor… aunque sea solo para conectarle un golpe.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la insistencia de Ravio, pero nadie tanto como Hilda, todavía escondida. ¿Por qué insistía tanto? ¿Estaba intentando demostrar algo? Algo era seguro, esto no podía terminar bien.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo el maestro Tesshin. – Pero es la última vez.

\- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. – dijo Virion.

De nuevo los dos se pusieron en guardia, pero ahora la tensión en el aire se había acrecentado casi de manera palpable. Ravio empezó a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más rápido y fuerte que antes. A Hilda no se le escapaba que Virion intencionalmente dejaba salir comentarios como para incensarlo todavía más de lo que estaba, mientras seguía repeliendo sus ataques, todos ellos siguiendo la misma línea, de que debería darse por vencido y que no servía para pelear.

Sin embargo, el que los ataques de Ravio se estuviesen volviendo más erráticos y su exceso de confianza terminaron por jugarle en contra. En un descuido, Ravio cumplió su palabra y consiguió asestarle un golpe certero, logrando darle en un lado de la cara con el plano de su espada. El discípulo mayor gritó y se llevó la mano al lugar donde fue golpeado, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que un hilillo de sangre le chorreaba por la boca. Todos se quedaron en shock, incluso el propio Ravio, que nunca tuvo intención de hacer eso realmente.

\- Miserable…

Y entonces los papeles se invirtieron; fue Virion el que comenzó a atacar ferozmente y sin piedad a Ravio, forzándolo a ponerse a la defensiva. El discípulo mayor al principio luchó por contener sus impulsos, pero gradualmente fue cediendo a ellos y empezó a asestarle a Ravio golpes en las articulaciones para irlo debilitando poco a poco. Ya no se molestaba en murmurar sus insultos, ahora estaba voceándolos a todo pulmón:

\- ¡UN INÚTIL COMO TÚ NO MERECE ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN DESPERDICIO DE ESPACIO Y DE TIEMPO PARA TODOS!

Sorprendentemente, pese a lo desesperado, Ravio alcanzó a resistir bastante bien el feroz asalto de su condiscípulo, y todo mundo estaba en tal shock que no parecieron haberse dado cuenta que el duelo de entrenamiento estaba escalando y por convertirse en una pelea potencialmente peligrosa. Y para el horror de Hilda, la ira de Virion alcanzó su punto álgido cuando usó el extremo de su empuñadura para golpearlo en el estómago y hacerlo caer de rodillas mientras soltaba su propia arma. Con satisfacción, alzó su propia hoja sobre su cabeza, listo para dar el golpe de gracia…

\- ¡Es tu fin!

\- ¡BASTA!

 _ **¡CLANK!**_ Y con ese solo golpe seco que detuvo el espadazo, todo mundo se quedó pasmado. La espada de Virion había sido frenada por un bastón, pero no cualquier bastón. Nadie se imaginaba que la Princesa Hilda en persona aparecería para detener el combate. Y no solo lo detuvo: invocó su magia para hacer un hechizo repulsor y enviar de espaldas a Virion para alejarlo de Ravio. Este último abrió los ojos para ver qué sucedió, y se sorprendió de verla.

\- Pri… ¿Princesa Hilda? – dijo al recuperar el habla.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿es la princesa?

\- Sí, es ella.

\- ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?

\- Ya fue suficiente. – dijo severamente Hilda, dirigiéndose hacia Virion. – Es muy deshonroso rematar a un oponente que está en el suelo y ya no puede defenderse.

\- Princesa, le aseguro que él se lo estaba buscando, yo no…

\- No quiero excusas. Se supone que el arte de la espada se enseña para proteger a otros, no para agredirlos. – dijo Hilda. – Y todos ustedes, realmente me hacen sentir vergüenza ajena. ¿Por qué ninguno hizo nada para detenerlo?

Todos los discípulos bajaron la cabeza, claramente avergonzados de no tener respuesta. Estaban tan inmersos en disfrutar del espectáculo, que ninguno de ellos se paró a pensar en lo absoluto en las consecuencias de sus acciones, o del efecto que estas tenían en Ravio. Hilda movió la cabeza negativamente. Cuando restaurase a la Guardia Real de Lorule, definitivamente estos discípulos no estarían entre sus primeros candidatos. Finalmente, ignorando al resto de los discípulos, se dirigió hacia Ravio.

\- Y en cuanto a ti… tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Muy seriamente. – dijo ayudándolo a levantarse. – Vamos al castillo.

Ravio no se molestó en protestar, y dejó que la Princesa se lo llevara, ante las miradas de todos. Era muy embarazoso, pero al final de cuentas, ya no podía hacer nada. Al pelinegro le dio una punzada en el pecho ver la expresión de la joven regente. Aunque por fuera pareciera enfadada, lo que estaba en realidad era preocupada. Preocupada por él.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche en el Castillo de Lorule…**_

Ravio no pudo más que quedarse tranquilo mientras esperaba en el comedor. Aquella noche no pudo escaquearse la cena, y tampoco quiso hacerlo, pues ahora que la Princesa Hilda sabía su secreto, ya no podría escaparse. Ya lo mejor que podía hacer era confrontar la situación de frente y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Después de haber comido hasta saciarse (con Ravio deliberadamente tomándose su tiempo para terminarse su ración), la joven princesa se sentó junto a su amigo, y lo miró fijamente. Ya era momento de hacer la pregunta, y comenzar de una vez a revelar todo este misterio.

\- Y bien, creo que podemos saltarnos la pregunta de qué estabas haciendo, porque eso estaba muy claro. – dijo Hilda. – Lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué estabas haciéndolo en primer lugar?

\- Porque quería volverme más fuerte, Princesa. – respondió Ravio. – Estoy harto de ser un debilucho y un cobarde. Ya no quiero que me vean así.

Hilda podía haber entendido esa parte, que quisiera entrenar para volverse más fuerte. Pero verlo intentando hacer ejercicios difíciles, levantar armas demasiado pesadas, y finalmente, responder a la provocación del más grande y fuerte de los otros discípulos y buscarse pelea con él…

\- Sé que nunca podré ser un héroe como Link, pero por una vez… quería demostrar que puedo ser valiente. – se excusó el pelinegro.

\- Ravio, ser valiente no significa buscar problemas o hacer cosas que no puedes. – dijo Hilda. – No hay nada de malo en tener algo de sentido de autopreservación. Eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿no es así?

\- Esto es más importante que eso. – dijo Ravio. – No estaba haciendo esto solo por mí. También lo estaba haciendo… por usted.

Esto captó la atención de la princesa. ¿Estaba haciéndolo también por ella? Muy bien, si había llegado tan lejos como para decirle eso, tal vez podía presionar a partir de allí para saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico. Sin embargo, no necesitó hacer la pregunta, pues al darse cuenta, Ravio ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

\- Cuando ocurrió toda esa crisis con Hyrule, yo no fui capaz de protegerla de la influencia de Yuga, ni tampoco de pelear contra él para detenerlo. Y quiero estar seguro de que eso nunca volverá a suceder. Sabía a donde llevaría todo esto y quería evitar a toda costa que él le hiciera daño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Hilda, sintiendo que había mucho más en las palabras de Ravio de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir.

\- Sé que no debería sentir esto, pero… desde hace mucho he dejado de pensar en usted como solo mi soberana o la persona a la que debo servir. – explicó Ravio, ligeramente avergonzado. – Más bien, la estoy viendo como alguien a quien quiero proteger a como dé lugar.

Hilda lo miró fijamente a los ojos. En realidad no le sorprendía que él tuviera esos sentimientos por ella, pues ya le había dado indicios de ello, siempre mostrándose atento, amigable y dulce con ella. Lo que le sorprendía, era que se dijera que no debería sentir eso.

\- Ravio… ¿qué quieres decir con que no deberías sentir eso? – preguntó la princesa en un tono severo, pero sin sonar a que lo estaba acusando. – ¿Te avergüenzas de tus propios sentimientos?

\- ¡Usted es mi princesa! – dijo él. – ¡No está bien que alguien como yo tenga esta clase de sentimientos por usted!

\- ¿Lo dices porque eres mi súbdito, o porque te ves a ti mismo como un cobarde y un debilucho? – preguntó Hilda.

Ravio no pudo responderle, pero para Hilda fue evidente que en realidad era una mezcla de ambas cosas. Primero, ella estaba muy por encima de él, y segundo, alguien como él que no era capaz de protegerse ni a sí mismo y siempre prefería evitar los conflictos no merecía estar al lado de ella. Ella no lo veía de ese modo, y era momento de demostrárselo. Sin más, la joven princesa se acercó a su sirviente, o más bien, su querido amigo, y lo abrazó con fuerza, tomándolo por sorpresa. Este al recuperarse del shock primero trató de soltarse, pero al darse cuenta de esto ella lo apretó un poco más, dejándole claro que no iba a dejarlo ir. No al menos hasta que escuchara lo que ella tenía que decirle.

\- Ravio, ¿por qué sientes que tienes que cambiar por mí? – comenzó. – ¿Acaso olvidaste que en toda la crisis que provoqué tú fuiste el que lo solucionó todo?

\- Eso no es verdad. – replicó Ravio. – Ese fue Link, él fue el verdadero héroe. Yo nunca podré ser como él.

\- ¿Y de verdad crees que necesitas ser como él? – preguntó Hilda. – El que no seas un combatiente no te hace menos heroico o valiente. Es cierto, Link fue quien enfrentó al enemigo directamente, pero tú lo guiaste a donde tenía que ir y le ayudaste a descubrir lo que tenía que hacer.

Ravio no pudo refutar eso. Esa parte era cierta: él le proporcionó a Link las herramientas y medios que necesitaba para superar las pruebas que le aguardaban, aunque Hilda extrañamente había omitido el hecho de que también lo había hecho por una compensación monetaria. No tan exagerada, claro, pero aun así. Sin embargo, nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que la joven regente estaba a punto de decirle.

\- Después de todo lo que pasó juré que no volvería a abusar de mi autoridad por motivos personales. – dijo Hilda. – No quiero formular esto como una orden, así que te lo voy a pedir como alguien que te quiere con todo su corazón: déjalo ya. No más peleas, no más entrenamientos difíciles que puedan lastimarte.

\- Pero Princesa…

\- Shhh. – Ella lo calló poniéndole el dedo en los labios. – En este momento no soy tu princesa. Solo soy Hilda, así que trátame como tal. Tú no tienes que ser un héroe como Link, y menos por mí. Quiero que sigas siendo solo Ravio, eso no tiene por qué cambiar.

Si Ravio creía que ya no podía sorprenderse más, no había forma de que pudiese anticipar lo que vendría después, incluso después que Hilda le dijo que lo quería con todo su corazón. La princesa finalmente se soltó del abrazo un poco para mirar a los ojos a Ravio, y suavemente lo sujetó de las mejillas para aproximarse a él lentamente. Aun así, el chico no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que finalmente los labios de la princesa hicieron contacto con los suyos, y ya para entonces era demasiado tarde para escapar. No que quisiera hacerlo; los labios de Hilda resultaron ser realmente cálidos y dulces, y en ese momento su parte racional se quedó de lado y simplemente se permitió disfrutar del momento, hasta que ella finalmente se separó para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Prométemelo. – dijo Hilda. – Prométeme que ya no harás nada que pueda lastimarte seriamente.

\- Prin… es decir Hilda, ¿por qué quieres que…?

\- Solo prométemelo. – insistió Hilda. El chico suspiró con resignación.

\- Está bien. Ya no volveré a hacer nada que pueda lastimarme seriamente. ¿Feliz?

La joven regente asintió y sonrió. Sin decir más volvió a abrazarlo. Esta vez el chico ni siquiera intentó escapar, pero por esa dulce sonrisa que le dio, bien valía la pena haber hecho esa promesa.

* * *

 _ **Unos días más tarde…**_

Habiendo resuelto su problema, Hilda decidió que sorprendería a Ravio con un pequeño regalo. La joven princesa, deseando poder hacer algo por él, había estado los últimos meses tomando lecciones de pastelería, y hoy precisamente que era el cumpleaños de Ravio, quiso sorprenderlo preparándole un pastel. Meses de mucho ensayo y error para finalmente hacer uno que fuese, primero comestible, luego moderadamente degustable, y finalmente uno que se pudiera considerar delicioso, pero al fin lo había logrado.

Aquella mañana se levantó muy temprano para llevárselo, pues quería ser la primera en desearle un feliz cumpleaños. De hecho, prefirió pasar la noche a escondidas en la posada de la aldea para no tener que hacer todo el camino desde el castillo, y el pastelero accedió (por un precio) a permitirle usar su cocina para elaborarlo. La princesa estaba muy satisfecha con el resultado, y se estaba resistiendo de darle el primer bocado; después de todo, Ravio se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la aldaba, la puerta se abrió, y Ravio iba de salida. Por lo visto, ella no fue la única que quiso hacer de ave madrugadora aquel día, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver que el muchacho tenía en su mano su espada de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Princesa? Bue… buenos días. No esperaba verla por aquí.

\- Venía porque quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños. – replicó ella con voz monocorde, desviando los ojos hacia la espada. – Ravio… ¿qué estás haciendo con esa espada?

El chico disimuladamente trató de ocultarla, y la joven regente lo miró con severidad. Él le había hecho una promesa, y eso apuntaba a que no la estaba manteniendo. Si no fuese por todo el trabajo que le había costado hacer ese pastel, en ese momento se lo estrellaría en toda la cara.

\- Ravio… ¿acaso se te olvidó lo que me prometiste?

\- Claro que no. – dijo él. – Lo recuerdo claramente, y le prometí que no haría nada que fuese a lastimarme seriamente.

\- ¿Y entonces? – dijo Hilda.

\- Le pedí al maestro Tesshin que haga un entrenamiento más ligero, hasta que me haga lo bastante fuerte para avanzar al próximo nivel. – dijo Ravio. – Y además, ya no voy a pelear más con los demás discípulos, aunque quieran provocarme.

La princesa exhaló un suspiro. Estaba utilizando un área gris, pero al hacerlo, técnicamente no estaba rompiendo la promesa que le hizo. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo más, pero él levantó la mano para callarla.

\- Princesa, sé lo que me va decir. – El pelinegro levantó la espada para enfatizar su punto. – Pero a pesar de todo mi deseo de volverme fuerte no ha cambiado. No es solo por usted, porque quiero cuidarla, sino también por mí. Mi error antes fue haber intentado apresurar las cosas, pero me doy cuenta de que solo necesito tener paciencia. Puedo asegurarle que no voy a hacer cosas demasiado difíciles para mí. Voy a hacerme fuerte… a mi propio ritmo.

Hilda se reprimió de volver a suspirar, pues después de ver de nuevo a los ojos a su… bueno, ya no podía llamarlo simplemente su "amigo", se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. De cierto modo, era bueno que no permitiera que haber hecho una promesa le impidiera hacer algo que realmente quería, para ser mejor como persona. Eso ella podía entenderlo.

\- Está bien, si quieres entrenar y volverte más fuerte, no te lo impediré. – dijo Hilda. – Pero si me entero que volviste lastimado o te estás excediendo los límites…

\- Eso no va a pasar. – dijo él, poniéndose la mano libre en el pecho y levantando la que sostenía la espada. – No voy a sobrepasarme ni a estar buscando peleas. Se lo prometo.

\- Muy bien. – sonrió ella. – Aun así, ¿crees que podrías apartar unos minutos para mí?

\- Al maestro no le gustará que llegue tarde. – dijo él.

\- ¿No puede ser solo esta vez? – le dijo ella, poniendo una mirada casi suplicante. – Preparé este pastel especialmente para ti, y quería que fueses el primero en probarlo.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó el chico, y ante el asentimiento de la princesa, su expresión cambió totalmente. – ¿Lo hizo usted… para mí?

\- Si es necesario, le redactaré a tu maestro una carta oficial para que no tengas ningún problema. – dijo Hilda. – Pero por ahora, te mereces este pequeño regalo. Y hazme un favor, cuando estemos solos, deja de hablarme de usted y de llamarme por mi título. Soy solo Hilda.

La pareja ingresó a la vivienda, cerrando la puerta. En aquel momento lo único que querrían era disfrutar de ese delicioso pastel en compañía del otro. Y en cuanto a Hilda, aunque siguiera sin aprobar del todo que Ravio quisiera aprender a combatir, pues creía que no iba con él, finalmente decidió que aceptaría su decisión. Mientras siguiera siendo el chico amable del cual se había enamorado, no importaba lo que hiciera. Él siempre sería su héroe, a su manera.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, aquí algo para que vean que no me he desconectado del fandom de Zelda. Mi primera historia HildaxRavio, ¿o será "Hildavio"? Si no es esa la abreviatura correcta háganmelo saber. Ya la había empezado hacía meses, pero por todo lo que tenía que hacer se quedó un tiempo en el cajón. Pero bueno, ya logré terminarla, que es lo que importa. Ojo, antes de que alguien diga nada, ya sé muy bien que la escena de la restauración de Lorule no fue ni de cerca como la describí aquí en el juego, pero ese será mi headcanon y así se quedará. Fin de la discusión.

Esto es más o menos mi idea de lo que podría suceder tras A Link Between Worlds en Lorule entre estos dos, y también como me imagino su relación. Por su caracterización en el juego, pese a ser alguien relativamente influenciable, quizás con su experiencia con lo sucedido con Yuga Hilda haya aprendido a ser un poco más firme en sus opiniones, y en una potencial relación con Ravio sería la que "llevaría los pantalones", por decirlo así. En cuanto a Ravio, también me lo imagino queriendo salir de esa imagen de cobarde y debilucho que tiene de sí mismo, pero también quería dejar claro que Hilda sabe apreciar sus otras cualidades y que él no tiene que ser un héroe como Link. Él también lo fue a su manera, quizás un poco avariciosa e interesada, pero al final buscaba hacer lo que creía que era lo correcto. En una nota menor, el nombre del instructor espadachín lo tomé del maestro que te enseña técnicas de espada en The Minish Cap. Piensen en este como una contraparte Loruleana suya.

Bueno, ya por ahora me despido. Tendré mucho por hacer para Navidad. Nos veremos.


End file.
